


Privacy room

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mention of rimming, Phone Sex, Virginity, mention of anal sex, mentions of anal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Brownham Phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drinkbloodlikewine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/gifts).



> This is a gift to drinkbloodlikewine because I've been talking a little with them on tumblr and I just really like them alot already. Your fics are beautiful bb never stop  
> <3
> 
> Not beta read, sorry for any gross mistakes.

“Why am I here?” Will asked.

He was chained to the table as always. The privacy room usually meant he had a visitor but he knew that wasn’t the case this time.

“Graham, you have a phone call. It’s your lawyer.” The guard informed him as he placed a cell phone down in front of him. “You have half an hour.”

The man left the room, shutting the door.

Will waited a few minutes and the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Mr Graham.”

“Braver? What is it?”

“Hmhm…”

“Hello?”

“Mr Graham. It’s me, Matthew.”

Will frowned.

“Matthew? What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry. Chilton is not allowed to tap the phones.”

“Why are you calling me?”

“I wanted to talk to you.” He stated as though it were obvious.

“Well, yeah I get that. What do you want to talk about?”

“Hmhm…Watchu’ wearing?” He giggles.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Maybe…Lemme guess, the jumpsuit, right?”

“It’s all I’m allowed to wear. What do you want?”

“I’m at home right now.”

Will heard some rustling and then he heard the crunch of a potato chip in Matthew’s mouth. It was loud in the receiver.

“Yeah. Lucky you.”

“Mm. I was bored. I missed you.”

“You missed me? You work here; couldn’t you just come see me?”

“It’s my day off. I don’t work Sundays.”

“Don’t you have a life?”

“Not really. Like you said, not a lot of people understand me.”

There’s a moment of quiet between them.

“Hm, never thought my article would be so accurate.”

“Well, it was. You’re gifted, Mr Graham.”

Will shook his head and looked over to the guard standing outside. He was watching as Will talked.

“What did you really want, Matthew?”

“I’m feeling kinda restless.”

“Yeah? Me too.” He chuckled but it didn’t sound like humour.

“Really though, Mr Graham, don’t you wanna talk a little?”

“I don’t have much to talk about, Matthew. I’m sorry.”

“How about just humouring me. At least you get some time out of your cell. I can do the talking for you.”

Will heard another chip crunching between Matthew’s teeth and sighed.

“Ok.” He relented. He did have half an hour to kill.

“I’m on my sofa. Kinda naked.”

“Why are you naked?”

“I was thinking of you.”

Will sighed.

“You get naked when you think about me?”

“Sometimes.” Matthew replied.

“Why?”

“I get off on thinking about you, Mister Graham.”

“What?”

“I figured you knew that already.”

“Don’t you watch porn like a normal person?”

“Sometimes. There’s this one guy, his name is Jett White, and he looks just like you, Mister Graham. He’s really cute.”

“Wait, you watch porn and think about me? Even while watching porn, you’re thinking about me?”

“Mm, yeah.”

Will could hear a breathy edge to Matthew’s words.

“Are-are you touching yourself, Matthew?”

The gasp on the other end of the line told him as much.

“Do you like it? Sorry if I’m creeping you out, Mister Graham. Your voice is so nice. And hearing it at home like this really special to me.”

“Matthew.” Will wasn’t sure how to respond. “What do you want? You want me to talk to you, is that it?”

“Please.”

“What do you want me to say? I’ve never really had _phone sex_ before.”

“Nng, just hearing you talk about it’s getting me hard.”

Will blushed, his eyes flicking to the man outside.

“Matthew. There’s a guard right outside.”

“Yeah? Is he watching you?”

“Yes.”

“Kinky.”

“Shut up!”

“What? Don’t you like it? I’m here at home, thinking of you and touching myself and you’re there in that room and that man has no idea what’s going on.”

“Matthew.” Will warned.

“What? He thinks you’re discussing your case. Imagine I’m a guard. Wouldn’t that be hot?”

“Not really.”

“Oh yeah? Those tight black pants and a night stick.”

Will cleared his throat.

“I wouldn’t be gentle.”

“You’re a good orderly, Matthew.”

“I know I’m a good carer but I’d be a real tough night guard. I’d come and open your cell after hours and make you do all sorts of nasty things.”

“Mm.”

“Get you down on your knees on the stone floor and make you- suck my cock, fuck.”

“Ssshh.” Will wanted to hang up. His face was burning red.

“I bet you’re really good at giving head, huh, Mister Graham?”

“No. I’ve never.”

“Really? That’s such a shame. Well, I’d be real soft with you then. Teach you how it goes.”

“Matthew this is not a good idea, I don’t want him to see me like this.”

“Open your pretty mouth for me, Graham.”

Will just swallowed; the receiver was pressed tightly to his ear so he could hear Matthew’s deep breaths.

“Then you take this nice hard cock between your lips and suck real sweetly on it.”

“Would you like that?” Will gasped, suddenly trapped in the fantasy with Matthew the night guard.

“Yeah, I’d love that, why wouldn’t I?”

“I’d- I’ve never done it. I don’t know what would feel good for you.”

“Oh, baby, anything would feel good as long as it’s you who’s with me.”

Will chuckled.

“You don’t suck to hard though, don’t want to rush you. You got a long tongue, Mister Graham?”

“Not really.”

“Well, you could push that up against me, that’d feel really good.”

“I like getting head but it’s…I never can cum unless I’m looking in the girl’s eyes.”

“Maybe you wanna be the one on your knees then?”

Will shuddered.

“I-I don’t think I’d like it. It’s too close, too trapped.”

“Well, what if I took out my night stick and got a little rougher with you?”

“Wh-what would do to me?”

“Hm.” Will could hear the smile in Matthew’s words. “I’d grab that ugly jumpsuit and I’d tear it off.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’d strip you and wrestle you down on that bed, hnn.”

“Think you could take me down that easy?”

“I work out quite a lot, Mister Graham.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty impressive actually. Wish you could see me now, spread out on this sofa with my hand around my dick. That’s pretty impressive too.”

“Pff.”

“You think you could take it?”

“W-what?”

“My dick, think you could take it in your ass for me?”

“Maybe.”

“Oh, are you a virgin?”

“No.”

“So you’ve fucked a guy before?”

“No.”

“So you’re a virgin…” There was a sense of wonder in Matthew’s voice. “Wow, I don’t want to be a night guard anymore.”

“Really? You sounded like you were getting a kick out of that.”

“No. No, Mister Graham, I want to kiss you.”

“What?” Will replied in disbelief.

“I want to kiss you. Would you let me?”

“Well, I don’t know.”

“I’d be sweet with you, Mister Graham, so sweet.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’d hold you, kiss your gorgeous neck, stroke your cute curls.”

Will blushed again.

“I was supposed to get a haircut by now.”

“I want you make love to you, Mister Graham.”

“Heh.”

“I’d lay you out on your bed and unzip your jumpsuit so slowly.”

Will felt his mouth go dry.

“I’d kiss every inch of skin and I’d undress you all the way.”

“I’d like that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I like to be naked. Clothes sometimes make me feel shut in, too close.”

“That’s nice. I’d want you to be comfortable. I’d lay down over you, between your legs and I’d kiss your neck.”

“Nh, yeah, I like that.” Will felt a stir of heat in his boxers.

“You like to be kissed?”

“No, I, I’m kinda sensitive around my neck.”

“I’d kiss and lick behind your ear, find that spot you like between your neck and your shoulder. I’d bite down, but only a little, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Will flushed again, getting over heated in his uniform. He felt the ghost heat of Matthew’s lips on his skin.

“I don’t want you to hurt me.”

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m gonna be so gentle with you. I’m gonna touch you all over, run my hands down your beautiful body and spread your thighs apart real slow.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah. I’d go down and kiss inside your thigh, do you like that?”

“Yeah, I love that.”

“I’d be soft and work my way up, slowly, so slowly.”

“Hnng, yeah.”

“I’d take a hold just behind your knees and push them back, make yu hold them up.”

“Why?”

“I’m gonna lick your asshole.”

Will was caught off guard and almost dropped the phone. His eyes flew to the guard outside who watched on.

“What?!”

“Hmhm, yeah, baby. I’m gonna eat you out so sweetly.”

“Why?”

“You never had that? Never asked a girl to do that to you”

“No!”

“Well, it’s your lucky day, Mister Graham because I am the master of eating ass.”

“Jesus.”

“Yeah. I’d hold your ass up in my hands and lick a long, wet trail from your balls all the way back to your ass.”

Will swallowed again and bit his finger nail.

“Does-does that feel good?”

“What do you think?”

Matthew presumed by the heavy breathing drifting through the line that Will knew it would feel good.

“I’d wriggle my tongue around, kiss you, suck real sweetly at you. You don’t even know how good I’d make you feel, Mister Graham. You’d be shaking and crying out my name by the time I was done wth you. I can go for hours just eating you out.”

“Yeah?” Will replied with a dry tongue.

“Mhm.” Matthew gasped. “Shit, my cock’s jumping just thinking about it.”

“Are you really touching yourself, Matthew?”

“Mmmh, yeah. You like that?”

“I don’t know.”

“You like that. You love having me on the end of this line, you get a kick out of knowing you do this to me.”

“What’s it like?”

“Huh?”

“Your, your dick? What’s it look like? I can’t imagine it unless you describe it to me.”

“It’s a foot long.”

“Shut up.”

“Haha. Nah, it’s not too big…but it’s thick and so fucking hard right now.”

“Mine’s kinda the same.”

“Hm? Not to big? Thick?”

“Nah, I meant it’s hard.”

Will heard Matthew lick his lips wetly.

“Fuck.” Matthew cursed. “That’s so hot. You wanna tell me what’s getting you hard, Mister Graham?”

“I’m hard because. I’m hard because I can see you there at home and imagine the thrill you feel tormenting me like this.”

“Hm, don’t mean to torment you Mister Graham.”

“You know I can’t touch myself in here. The guard is watching and my hands are chained to the _goddamn table_.”

“Fuck I would bend you over that table and fuck you real slow, baby.”

Will gulped.

“I’d hoist you up, sit your ass on the edge of the table and wrap your legs around me.”

“Yeah?”

“I’d kiss you for a long time. Just look at you a little.”

“You’re awfully sentimental for a killer, Matthew.”

“I’d push my fingers in your mouth to get them nice and wet and then I’d finger you real slow.”

“Shit.”

“I’d spread you open so gently. I wouldn’t hurt you, Mister Graham. I’d never.”

“I believe you.”

“When you’re ready for me I pull you close and push inside you a little.”

“Fuck, would it hurt?”

“A little, a table’s not the best place to get fucked for the first time.”

“I could take it.”

“I know.”

“What would you do next?”

“I’d whisper such nice things to you. I’d push up and slide into you all the way. Fuck, I can fucking tell you’d feel perfect around me, so hot and wet and perfect.”

“I want to know what it feels like.”

“Feels really good for you, baby. I’d rock real slow for you, wouldn’t rush a damn thing.”

“I’m so hard, Matthew and I don’t know what to do.”

“I’d stroke your cock, make you feel really nice.”

“My time’s almost up and I’m so hard. I don’t think I can even walk like this.”

“Fuck you’re so wet. God, ooh.”

“Matthew.”

“Yeah, say my name and moan for me. I love it.”

“Matthew, please, I feel like I’m gonna cum in my pants.”

“Jesus Christ, yes. Yes, Mister Graham, I’d fuck you so good. You’d be calling out and sweating so hard, we both would be.”

Will shuddered, his sweaty palm gripping the phone till his knuckles turned white.

“I’d make you cum first, always. I’d lay you out on that table, lay you back and roll my cock so smooth and hit that spot inside you that makes you moan.”

“Fuck, Matthew I wanna cum so bad, make me, make me cum for you, please.”

“Uuuggh, fucking, gonna cum. Gonna cum deep in your ass, Mister Graham. You want that?”

“Yeah, I want it.”

“Fuck. I’d stroke you fast, your cock would be leaking all over already, it’ like that when you get fucked so good.”

“Hnn…” Will almost sobbed

“Make you cum, watch you wriggle around before you go stiff and cry and make a big filthy mess all over your belly.”

“Yeah, I want to, I’d love to make a mess for you.”

“I’d Keep going, almost done. Fuck tell me you like it.”

“Matthew I love it.”

“Oh my God!”

Will could hear the sound of skin on skin on the other end.

“Matthew, I want you to cum for me.”

“Hnng, fuck.” Matthew groaned out a shuddering breath and gasped harsh in Will’s ear.

There was a silence. It went on for a few seconds while Matthew gained his breath.

“Are you still hard, Mister Graham?”

“Yes.” He replied breathlessly.

“That’s so fucking hot.”

“I’m glad I could help you out.”

“I’m really sorry. I just need to hear your voice.”

Will frowned at the man outside.

“Well. I think our time’s up. The guard is nodding at me.”

“I made a big mess, Mister Graham. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

“Hey, maybe you should switch to the night shift.”

“Yeah? Why?”

“Then you could come and take care of this little problem you’ve given me properly.”

“Fuck. You know I’ll try my hardest, Mister Graham.”

“I know you will, Matthew.”


End file.
